Love Games
by Nessa Matumaini
Summary: -"Tu veux jouer ? Alors Jouons !" *Petit OS Draco/Hermy* ... -Mon talent pour les résumés n'ayant pas évolué, je peux seulement vous inviter à entrer le temps d'une histoire dans mon imaginaire...;D-


Ia Ora Na ! x)

Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit en cours

Il est sur un de mes couples préférés : Drago/Hermy

Je ne connais pas vraiment la saga Harry Potter, mais j'adore ce couple alors voilà...^^

C'est un OS, il n'y aura donc pas de suite,

J'espére que vous apprécierai...

Bonne lecture ! =)

Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (total respect)

* * *

_ "Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

Do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game?

Don't, a love game"

* * *

Je somnolais encore quand j'entendis la grande horloge qui était au-dessus de ma cheminée annoncer 7 heures.

_Quoi ? Comment ça 7 heures ? J'ai cours dans 10 minutes ! Je suis en retards !_

Je bondis hors de mon majestueux lit d'or massif, et me précipitais vers la porte de ma chambre, ramassant au passage mes affaires de toilette et mes vêtements. Je traversais le salon en courant, me ruais sur la porte de la salle de bain l'ouvrit, mais je fus surprise par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Il était là, devant la glace qui surmontait le lavabo. Il était là, admirant son reflet, habillé seulement d'une serviette négligemment nouée autour de la taille. Il était là, à un mètre de moi, à moitié nu… Je ne pouvais plus bouger, la chaleur de la pièce était devenu inconfortable et mes yeux semblaient ne plus vouloir se détacher de lui… Ses cheveux blond platine lui donnaient des airs d'ange, sa peau d'habitude pâle et blanchâtre avait pris des teintes plus nobles, comme s'il avait été taillé dans un bloc brut d'or blanc…

**« -**Tes crétins de parents moldus t'on jamais apprit à frapper aux portes Granger ?! m'hurla-t-il en me faisant face.

**-**Tes stupides parents t'on jamais apprit à verrouiller une porte Malefoy ?! rétorquais-je en m'énervant.

**-**J'étais là avant toi, alors dégages !

**-**Je suis pressée, je commence dans 10 minutes, alors c'est toi qui sors !**»**

Je m'étonnais moi-même de mon culot

**« -**Oh… Alors la petite sang-de-bourbe à peur d'arriver en retard… Dit-il l'air de préparer une bêtise Fais ce que tu veux, moi je bougerais pas…**»** Lâcha-t-il enfin en haussant les épaules, faisant de nouveau face à son reflet.

_Quoi ? était-il vraiment en train d'insinuer que si je voulais arriver à l'heure, il fallait que je prenne ma douche devant lui ?!_

**« -**Je ne suis pas d'humeur sale serpent, sors !

**-**La lionne à peur de se foutre à poils devant le dieu du sexe que je suis ? T'inquiète pas pour moi, je pense avoir vu pire ! Alors, petite ?**»** Me dit-il en me lançant un regard de défi dans le miroir.

_Sortir et abandonner ce combat ou rester, relever ce stupide défi et boucler une bonne fois pour toute la grande bouche de ce vantard de Malefoy ? _

_Tu veux jouer crétin, alors jouons !_

Je claquais la porte en entrant dans la salle de bain –La pièce avait-elle toujours été si petite ? Il me semble pourtant qu'elle était plus grande hier ! –

Je balançais mes affaires dans un coin et m'avançais au centre de la pièce. Lentement, je défis le lacet de mon jogging, et le fis glisser le long de mes jambes aussi sensuellement que je le pouvais. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, guettant sa réaction, mais il n'en avait aucune.

Je voulais qu'il se sente mal-à-l'aise, qu'il se sente de trop, qu'il craque et finalement qu'il sorte, signe de son abandon, mais il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de ma présence !

_Allez Mione, tu peux faire mieux que ça !_

Délicatement, je retirais mon énorme T-shirt orange fluo et l'envoyais rejoindre mon tas d'affaires dans un mouvement intentionnellement exagéré –du déhanchement en veux-tu en voilà- Discrètement, du coin de l'œil, je scrutais sa réaction.

Je fus fière de moi quand j'aperçus qu'il était tendu, il serrait les dents et ses doigts étaient crispés sur les rebords du lavabo : il m'observait.

Maintenant j'étais à moins d'un mètre de lui et j'étais moi aussi à moitié nue. Mes seuls vêtements étant un boxer rouge à la bordure de dentelles blanches et le soutien-gorge assorti. Je n'étais pas en sous-vêtements devant l'un des Serpentards les plus con que Poudlard ait connu. J'étais à moitié nue devant le mec réputé dans toute l'école pour ses performances au lit et, il faut le dire, le mieux bâtit que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir.

_Encore un petit effort et il dégage !_

Doucement je baladais mes mains sur mes hanches, mon ventre, ma poitrine et mon cou, puis en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure de manière plus que provocante, je baissais une bretelle de mon soutien. Je fis de même avec l'autre bretelle, je posais ensuite mes mains sur les agrafes de mon soutien pour l'enlever.

C'est alors qu'il réagit, en quelques secondes tout avait changé.

J'étais plaquée contre un mur, son corps épousant le mien et son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du mien. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux bleu-gris, ses yeux qui avaient pris une teinte plus sauvage. Il avait posé une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur le mur, à côtés de mon visage. Il respirait de manière saccadée en me fixant avidement.

Pourquoi cette soudaine proximité ne me gênait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ses mains sur ma peau me brûlait-elle si agréablement ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas envie de le repousser ? Mais surtout pourquoi une partie de moi-même aimait ce contact ?!

**« -**Tu voulais jouer Malefoy, jouons !**»** le défiais-je à mon tour.

Violemment il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il plaça sa main sur mes reins et me serra contre lui, me cassant presque en deux. Son autre main vint se poser sur ma nuque en même temps que ses lèvres devenaient pressantes. Mes mains remontèrent le long de son torse athlétique, preuve de toutes ces heures d'entraînement de Quidditch.

Je me hissais difficilement sur la pointe des pieds, passais un bras derrière sa nuque et me mis à fourrager dans ses cheveux. Notre baiser devint alors plus fougueux, farouche et intense… À chaque fois que sa langue rencontrais la mienne j'étais parcourue de charges électriques, son haleine m'enivrait littéralement, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je pouvais seulement savourer cet instant…

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques courtes minutes, seul le chuchotis de nos lèvres bougeant à l'unisson brisait le silence ambiant.

Puis, il écarta son visage du mien, il avait fermé les yeux et comme moi il haletait. Après quelques secondes il rouvrit les yeux et me fit un sourire en coin éclatant, j'en eu presque le souffle coupé. Il colla sa joue brûlante à la mienne et me susurra au creux de l'oreille :

**« -**À trop jouer, on finit par se brûler Mademoiselle Granger…

Il effleura mes lèvres du bout des doigts, défit mon étreinte et dans un mouvement vif, il sortit de la salle de bain.

J'entendis le son lointain de l'horloge annoncer 7h10… J'étais en retard mais je n'avais plus la tête à ça... Quelque chose avait changé... Un nouveau jeu commençait...


End file.
